Some customers have print jobs that include spot colors. For example, a customer may have text or digital graphics that include spot colors that they would like to have printed. On certain offset printers that can use the actual spot colors, the spot colors can be matched exactly when printing.
However, some digital printers are limited by manufacturing restraints to a limited set of process colorants and cannot use spot colorants. The digital printer is forced to develop a best match, for spot color requests within a job, using the colorants loaded on the printer. Therefore, the customer may want to know how the spot colors will render on the digital printer before committing to print the entire job. For example, the customer may want to avoid printing a very large print job with spot color requests to find out that the spot colors of the printed text and/or graphics do not perfectly match, or are not visually close enough to the spot colors as they would appear on an offset press.